


Tough Love

by mc2rt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, One Shot, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt
Summary: Kiba needs to give Akamaru his medicine, but it's no easy task when the medicine smells awful and Akamaru easily outweighs him. His sister refuses to help while his mother just looks on. How can a single pill challenge the bonds in the Inuzuka household? (One shot)
Relationships: Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Hana & Inuzuka Kiba & Inuzuka Tsume, Kuromaru & Inuzuka Tsume, Three Haimaru Brothers & Inuzuka Hana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Tough Love

Kiba stepped out into the backyard at the request of his older sister, Hana. He was joined by his mother, Tsume, and the family's pack of giant-breed ninja hounds.

Kiba bore a striking resemblance to his mother in looks and personality. They had short, untameable brown hair that stuck out in any direction it wanted to. Their hot-blooded and temperamental nature burned in their wild eyes.

In contrast, Hana was known as one of the more level-headed and well-groomed Inuzukas. A diamond in the rough among her clan. As the family's veterinarian, she had called the meeting and began handing out paper packets of medication.

This time of year, the entire Inuzuka Clan dropped off poop from their dogs for a routine parasite check at Hana's veterinary clinic. The first time he ever helped his sister "process" samples, he abandoned his dream of becoming a veterinarian and never looked back. At least they could've outsourced that step to non-Inuzuka assistants... Having a heightened sense of smell made it infinitely more awful.

"We found giant riverworm eggs in some of the samples," said Hana, trying to mask her disgust. She'd seen her fair share of disgusting parasites, but giant riverworms made her skin crawl.

Kiba cocked his head to the side. "Didn't we give them medicine for worms already?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, for everything else we found, dumbass."

Every year, the Inuzuka hounds were tested and treated for parasites. And every year, without fail, Kiba could not keep the medications straight. It drove her crazy.

Tsume waved a hand. "Ah, go easy on him, Hana," she said gruffly. "The medications change year to year." Actually, she had long since accepted her son's rather limited understanding of all things medical. Besides, he had other good traits. She had fond memories of his childhood years, scrapping with brats who teased him for having a single mother. Kiba had a big heart, especially when it came to family. His current dream of becoming Hokage to look after his fellow villagers was a loftier but much more appropriate goal for him.

Hana sighed, rolling her eyes. "You need a different medication to treat for riverworms and it took us a week to make enough of it for everyone. That's why we're giving it now."

Kiba's eyes glazed over as she proceeded to explain their life cycle, infection rates, methods of transmission... All he caught was "twelve feet long" and "you can get it too", which was enough to snap him back to attention as she moved on to medication instructions.

"Just give them the pill to eat."

Seemed easy enough.

He unwrapped the medicine packet, revealing the largest pill he'd ever seen. He whistled, impressed. It was almost the size of his thumb - way bigger than whatever he gave last time. He wasn't too worried though. His ninja hound Akamaru was taller than him when standing on hind legs and twice his weight. He could handle it no problem.

Just then, a pungent, herbal odor assaulted his nose. It clung to the insides of his nostrils and began to sting, making him wince. His eyes watered as he rubbed his nose vigorously. He glared at the stinky pill with disdain. Never mind. Akamaru was going to hate this.

"Ugh, that reeks," muttered Tsume with a scowl. She called her hound over before turning back to her children. "Let's get this over with, kids." 

Kiba held the dreadful tablet out in front of snow-white Akamaru with a gulp, hoping for the best. His sister and mother did the same for their ninja hounds.

Hana's high-energy hounds, the Haimaru triplets, loved to play off-duty. However, sensing she wanted something of them, they gathered around her obediently. Although their gazes were fixed intently on her, the rest of their bodies gave away their impatience. They wiggled their bums and shifted side to side on their front paws. They were determined to quash anything that got in the way of their fun and games today.

They began to yip and whine in agitation as she waved one of the pills in front of them.

"Get ready... Catch!" Hana tossed their pills in the air one by one, watching with satisfaction as they snapped them up. Dismissed, the trio frolicked off across the yard as an ash-gray jumble of legs and tails.

Kuromaru, war-grizzled canine veteran with a missing eye and ear to prove it, was more hesitant. Although able to speak, his face said it all, staring sidelong at his partner, Tsume, with his good ear pinned back.

Tsume nodded sternly, silently. He heaved a sigh, steeling himself before swallowing it down. He then shook his head and shuddered. The taste was absolutely hair-raising. However, his tail was soon wagging in large sweeps as she showered him in praise. He was her big, brave guy indeed.

Meanwhile, youngest of the pack, Akamaru, gave the tablet a few tentative sniffs before turning away and gagging. Kiba's heart sank seeing his dog's floppy ears drooped low. He put on his bravest smile before offering the tablet again. 

"Kuromaru and the triplets all ate their medicine. Go on, you can do it," he said gently. He tried coaxing him for a little longer, but to no avail.

"Take it from me, pup. Things will be far worse for you if you don't eat it," grumbled Kuromaru as he lumbered past them to settle on the porch.

Kiba stroked Akamaru's head and neck softly. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You not feeling well or something?"

\---

After some shameless begging from her little brother, Hana agreed to give Akamaru a quick check-up in the yard.

"He seems fine to me," she said, returning her stethoscope to her work bag. She gave the white hound a few neck scratches before sending him back to her brother's side. "As I suspected, I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want to take his medicine," she added with a smirk.

Waiting until Hana finished the exam, the Haimaru triplets rushed around Akamaru. They alternated between bowing their chests to the ground and nipping at his ruff, trying to goad him into a wrestling match. Akamaru sat stoically next to his partner, doing his best to ignore their enticing invitation.

Kiba grumbled and rubbed his forehead, frustrated. "I don't get it, he ate the last pill no problem!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, also frustrated. "That was a different medication," she growled. "He probably doesn't like the smell of this one. It's nasty but it's our only option."

He let Akamaru off to join his packmates before lowering his voice. "Can't you give the medicine as a shot instead?" he asked. Desperation was beginning to set in.

Hana cackled. "Akamaru's such a big baby for his immunizations! You think he'll tolerate an injection?"

He didn't like her condescending tone, but she made a fair point. Otherwise very cooperative, Akamaru had grown fearful of needles. His most recent vaccination required a family dog-pile just to pin him down. Hana suspected it was related to Kiba's own wariness of needles, which he stubbornly refused to acknowledge.

She softened a little, watching his shoulders droop. "Did you try hiding it in a piece of food?"

"He's too smart! I've tried cheese, peanut butter, anything in the fridge he could eat." He clutched his head in his hands, with an exasperated groan. "He spits it out every damn time!"

"Then what can I tell you? You'll just have to shove it down his throat," she replied with a shrug.

Kiba shrank and broke into a cold sweat, picturing the betrayal on his best friend's face after having that foul pill stuffed into his mouth. "I couldn't do that to him..."

"Well I'm not doing it for you and Mom certainly won't either, so you'll need to toughen up for Akamaru's sake." She gave him a pat on the back, sending him on his way. "Don't be a wuss, Kiba. It's only one pill."

Meanwhile, Tsume eavesdropped from the porch next to Kuromaru. "This will be an interesting challenge for those two," she said, with a bemused smirk.

"He loves that pup too much. It's made him soft," Kuromaru muttered. He turned to lay on his side so she could scratch his belly. He whined and kicked his back leg when her fingertips found the perfect spot.

Tsume chuckled at the fuzzy pile of mush her beast had become. "Kuromaru, look at you. You're in no state to criticize them."

He lifted his head to look at her. "I deserve this. I'm retired," he replied matter-of-factly, before rolling onto his back.

"Semi-retired," she said, with a mischievous grin. She pounced onto him and grabbed hold of his mane, fangs bared. "How about a little spar? You could use the exercise, big guy!"

Love wasn't a weakness. Love was why an Inuzuka and their hound entered battle together and why they left together. When faced with a threat, love nipped at their heels, reminding them to stand strong to protect each other.

Tsume rough-housed with her giant hound, free of worry. Sure, her son had a tendency to be stumped by all things medical and he was more lenient with Akamaru than she would have liked, but she was certain he would rise to the occasion. The thought of a little medicine straining the relationship between those two was utterly laughable. 

\---

Akamaru slunk down the hallway on high alert, keeping low and close to the wall before disappearing into the dining room. A few paces behind, Kiba tailed him, attempting to appear cool and casual while holding the rank-smelling, now slightly soggy tablet behind his back.

Trying to pill such a large creature by brute force was not going well. At every attempt, Akamaru always let him place the pill in his mouth but always managed to spit it out. Kiba tried holding the dog's jaws shut until he swallowed, but his efforts were futile against Akamaru's thrashing and bucking. He was growing tired while Akamaru was not. He was also beginning to lose his patience and could sense the same in his partner. 

What was he thinking, trying to overpower a dog strong enough to carry him on his back? He needed a new approach, but what options were even left?

Deep in contemplation while stalking his mark, he failed to hear the scrabbling claws of the Haimaru triplets as they dashed down the hall in a game of chase. Startled, he scrambled to keep his grip on the pill and on his wits.

Hana called after them. "Boys, no playing in the house!"

Kiba rushed up to her with a dejected frown. He grabbed her by the shoulder with his free hand. "C'mon, Hana, you've gotta help me!" he pleaded.

She stood strong in the face of his puppy-eyed desperation. "Look, I'm not giving you a hard time just to be an ass. You need to learn to handle these kinds of things by yourself," she told him sternly. She gestured to her face. "Think of what Mom had to do for Kuromaru when he was wounded in the field. She saved his life with no one else around to help her."

Kiba's chest felt tight imagining if Akamaru were injured so gravely. He would have been overwhelmed trying to treat him without his sister there to guide him. After all, he always relied on her to keep Akamaru in good health.

That seemed to do the trick. Now motivated, he released her and flashed a bright, toothy grin. "You're right. I'm going to step up and take care of Akamaru, even if it means doing things we both don't like."

Hana beamed proudly at him, patting his cheek.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of wood scraping across the floor. They peered into the dining room. 

"Kids, what's going on in there?" Tsume shouted from the back porch.

"Nothing!" the siblings yelled back.

Attempting to crawl under the dinner table, the frightened ninja hound had dragged it across the room, almost flipping it over in the process.

Kiba's newfound determination began to waver at the sight of his poor dog. When they were younger, Akamaru used to crawl into his jacket whenever he was scared. Now he was crawling away from him.

He approached the cowering hound and slowly reached a hand out. He froze in his tracks, stunned, as he was met with a growl. It was a deep rumble with teeth bared and lip curled.

Kiba sank to his knees, head hung low. His voice was quiet and unsteady. "Akamaru, it's just me..." 

Hana knelt beside her heartbroken brother, putting an arm around him. "Why don't you both take a break for now?"

\---

Kiba lay on the floor of his bedroom feeling like the biggest piece of trash. He pushed Akamaru too far and made him upset. He even briefly considered throwing the pill away, pretending he gave it, but if he skipped the dose, he risked getting his family sick with giant riverworm infections. The idea of a monster worm bursting out of his stomach quickly turned him off that thought.

How was he going to do this? If he couldn't give his own dog a pill, how was he ever going to be able to take care of him out in the field? Could Akamaru even trust him anymore?

He held his hands up, staring at them with a frown. They trembled from equal parts self-loathing, fatigue, and hopelessness. Even after forcefully scrubbing under the faucet with a generous amount of soap, the stink of the medication lingered, only serving to compound his guilt. He decided he hated giant riverworms.

A hushed whimper came from the doorway, interrupting his wallowing.

He raised his head. "Akamaru," he called softly with a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid. You can come in."

The large hound padded in cautiously. He sniffed around Kiba's face and licked off a dried streak of peanut butter from his cheek. Then he lay down beside him, resting his head on his chest with a soft whine.

Kiba sighed deeply, realizing how foolish he was being. Spiralling towards despair all because of one stupid pill? As if Akamaru could hate him over something as trivial as that!

He rubbed his hands on his shirt before caressing Akamaru's head. He soothed himself, gently twirling the dog's long, droopy ears around his fingers. When he first met him, Tsume warned that floppy-eared ninja hounds were known to be more docile and not as brave. Kiba paid her no mind. He had already sensed a special connection with him. He was confident choosing Akamaru to be his partner.

For the second time today, resolution lit up his heart. Medicating Akamaru was a battle against giant riverworms, not each other. Everyone was counting on them to get this done, and they would find a way together.

"I'm not going to apologize," he said to his partner. His mother would've said it more harshly, but he never felt good speaking to him that way. He kept his voice calm and quiet as they lay together on the floor. "I know that pill smells worse than shit, but I wouldn't be giving it to you if it wasn't to protect you. You heard what Hana said about those worms, right? They're bad for all of us.

"You're my best friend and my little brother. I want you to live a long, healthy life. I want to meet your puppies when you become a dad. I want you there with me when I get married and when I become Hokage. I want us to stick together for a long, long time.

"Listen, I'm not going to force you anymore, but I need you to take your medicine. Let's try one more time before dinner. If it's too much for you, we'll try again tomorrow."

\---

Back in the dining room, Akamaru rested by Kiba's feet as he began preparing dinner at the kitchenette. He left Akamaru's medicine at the far end of the counter while he chopped vegetables.

"You'd better hurry and pill him before Mom scolds you for stinking up the house," Hana warned, seated at the dining table, now restored to its original place.

"Well, the sooner you get off your ass to help me, the sooner I can get to it," he replied.

She couldn't help but smirk a little. He got his fighting spirit back.

And just in time, as Tsume marched in, nostrils twitching as she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened, locking onto the noxious tablet sitting on her kitchen counter.

"Kiba!" she roared. "Get that damn awful pill out of my house! You'll turn everyone off their dinner!"

"Back off, will you? I was going to pill him before eating!" he retorted.

"At least wrap it back in the packet!"

"Obviously I would have, but I lost it!"

"Then leave it outside until you're ready! What are you thinking, putting it right next to our food?"

They paused suddenly, seeing Hana urgently waving her hands. She pointed to the kitchenette, where Akamaru took something off the counter. The pill was gone and there was no doubt what happened to it. They watched in stunned silence as he whined, dragging his head along the floor and pawing at his snout. 

First to regain her senses, Tsume shoved her son towards his hound. "Don't just stand there with your jaw on the floor! Praise your partner!"

Kiba threw his arms around Akamaru, who accepted his rough embrace. His nose tingled while tears welled up in his eyes. It wasn't from the smell of the medicine this time. He buried his face into his dense fur. "I love you so much, Akamaru!" He wept tears of relief while showering him in praise.

"That's a little much..." muttered Tsume.

Hana turned to her mother with a smug little smile. "This must be where Akamaru gets his dramatic flair from."

The two Inuzuka women burst into hearty laughter. It was the first time either of them had seen a ninja hound take this much pity on their human partner. There was no doubt about the love between Kiba and Akamaru.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the Haimaru triplets share one name and one brain cell.
> 
> This one goes out to everyone who's ever felt like scum of the earth after dishing out some necessary tough love. Thanks for reading!


End file.
